muerte
by anime-ttebayo
Summary: one-shot, drama, muchas veces nos damos cuenta de las cosas cuendo es demasiado tarde, ¿no es así? y cuando nos arrepentimos, ya no hay vuelta atras. sasunaru, lean pooooorfa *-*


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de la serie/manga Naruto no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, no hago esto con animo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **shonen-ai, sasunaru, drama

________________________________________________________________________________

Desesperación, ¿Qué más podría sentir en aquellos momentos? Dirigió su vista a la persona sobre él…lloraba.

-No llores…

Y acarició suavemente aquel rostro cubierto de lágrimas, que poco a poco fueron mezclándose con la lluvia que caía, intensa, fría y melancólica, porque, fue esa misma lluvia la que le hizo recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, su primer beso, ese que fue un accidente pero que no dejó a ninguno indiferente, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y muchos más que solo fueron dados en secreto, en momentos de intimidad entre ellos dos. Los abrazos, las caricias, las palabras, "me gustas", "te quiero". O las confesiones dadas cuando ambos se encontraban abrazados "tengo miedo", "no me dejes". Las sonrisas, que fueron únicas para ambos, las miradas, los sonrojos, todo fue tan hermoso, pero a la vez tan sutil.

Y recordó. Recordó ese día donde todo acabó, sin despedidas, sin explicaciones, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con lo que habían vivido hasta entonces? ¿Acaso ya nada de eso tenía importancia?

Los días ya no eran lo mismo, días, meses, semanas, años. Trece años. Y era allí donde todo acabaría, inconcluso. Y así, de su rostro también cayeron lágrimas, amargas, desoladoras. ¡No quería morir! ¡No quería! La impotencia, la rabia, la desesperación, el odio, el amor, la tristeza, aquel dolor intenso que había jurado olvidar y que estaba ahí presente, más fuerte que nunca, estaba todo tan mezclado que no sabía que sentir, pero estaba seguro, no quería partir así.

Y aquella persona sentía lo mismo, no quería dejarlo ir así como así, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Se arrepentía, se arrepentía tanto, era incapaz de hablar y decirle todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, ese nudo en la garganta que le decía que con cada segundo que pasaba la persona más importante para él se iba ¡y él no podía hacer nada! ¡Que coraje le daba sentirse así de inútil! ¡Se supone que era alguien realmente fuerte! ¡Cómo fue tan estúpido de haberse dado cuenta en el último momento! Cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando todo sentimiento que demostrara arrepentimiento sería inútil ante la inexorable aparición de la muerte frente a ellos. Y se sintió débil, supo que siempre había sido así ¿no se supone que era uno de los ninjas más fuertes? ¿¡De qué le servía toda esa fuerza en estos momentos!? ¡lo único que había logrado con ella era herir a la persona más importante en su vida! Se maldijo, una y mil veces por su incapacidad de detener eso, se maldijo por ser un inútil, se maldijo por ser una basura, ¡por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que lo amaba!

¿Por qué de todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado sucedió así? ¿Por qué nadie detuvo aquello? ¿Por qué terminaba así? Tan doloroso.

Hizo una mueca de incontenible tristeza al ver aquel rostro sobre él. Lloraba y trataba de sonreír al mismo tiempo, aparentando que todo iría bien, pero la gran cantidad de sangre esparcida por el piso, su vista ya borrosa y la innegable sensación de que su corazón deja poco a poco de latir le decían que el final se acercaba. Sintió como el cuerpo contrario lo aferraba con más fuerza, como si intentase impedir su muerte. Quizás ya era suficiente dramatismo, sabía que no quedaba tiempo, pero eso no impediría que tratase de mejorar las cosas ¿cierto?

-¿Te…he dicho alguna…vez cuánto te amo? ¿Que en estos…trece años he sido…in-incapaz de dejar de pensar…en ti? ¿Que a pesar de todo…eres lo mejor que ha podido…pasarme? ¿Y que…en estos momentos, tengo tanto…miedo de saber…que si muero, seré incapaz de volver a ver…tu…rostro?

Y sintió, como poco a poco el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, al menos lo dijo…al menos.

¿Por qué seguía intentando engañarse? ¡Quería vivir! Jamás se había aferrado tanto a la vida como lo hacía en esos momentos, pero de nada servía, la suerte estaba echada y la muerte ya estaba ahí. No hubo más dolor, a pesar de que la herida seguía sangrando, ya no sentía nada, no tuvo más fuerzas para soportar el peso de su propia mano, ni para seguir mirando al difuso personaje, que tenía en su rostro un gesto de amargura, ni para poder escuchar los gritos desgarrados de dolor que le pedían suplicantes le perdonara el daño hecho, a pesar de todo, quiso guardar fuerzas para una despedida, la que no hubo la última vez.

-te amo…Sasuke…

Y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente ante la mirada impotente del contrario. Ya no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía. No había nada, ningún color, ninguna sensación.

-¡¡NARUTO!! ¡No mueras por favor! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo así que vuelve para que estemos juntos nuevamente! Por favor…

Pero no había nada que hacer, lo sabía, pero no se rendiría, le rogaría hasta que de sus labios ya no saliera sonido alguno, lloraría hasta que de sus ojos no cayeran más lágrimas, lo abrazaría hasta que sus brazos fuesen incapaces de sostener el cuerpo ya frío de Naruto.

Y como si de un milagro de la vida se tratase, Naruto estaba ahí, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba para arreglar su rostro, secar sus lágrimas. Parecía un ángel, seguro que lo era, Naruto se lo merecía, se dejó envolver por esas caricias y se dejó llevar por aquellas manos suaves. ¿a dónde iban? No lo sabía, pero mientras fueran juntos él iría a cualquier lugar y sonrío, en medio de toda esa amargura, pudo sentirse seguro y tranquilo, ya no pasaba nada, estaba con Naruto.

"Todo está perdonado Sasuke-teme" No había mejor lugar que ese…ya no recordaba lo que segundos atrás había sucedido, se sentía incapaz de tomar conciencia del lugar en el que estaban, solo Naruto, solo él.

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

Sakura corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían, el camino comenzaba a despejarse, le habían dicho que debía ir con suma urgencia al valle del Fin, algo había pasado, no sabía qué, pero algo en su pecho le decía que no fuera, que era mejor no saber.

Al llegar, vio a un equipo Ninja situado a la orilla del río, junto a la gran figura de Madara Uchiha, se acercó, a paso lento.

Y ahí estaban, Naruto extendido en el piso y a su lado, Sasuke, éste de rodillas en el piso y la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo ya despejado, murmurando cosas casi imperceptibles y…sus manos extendidas sobre sus piernas con un kunai al costado derecho. Suicidio.

Con horror vio la trágica escena, solo reaccionó cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó al piso, muerto. Corrió hacia los que alguna vez fueron su mejor amigo y la persona que le gustaba, llorando supo que ya no había nada más que hacer.

_______________________________________________________________________________

¿que puedo decir? se me vino la historia a la cabeza mientras prendía fuego y pensaba en como e gustaría morir y al final me fui altema de como se sentiría morir herida de bala, si doleria mucho, si no se sentiria, que se pensaria en esos momentos, si alguien realmente es capaz de sacrificar su vida para salvar otra sin arrepentirse en algun punto y por arte de magia aparecio la historia sasunaru xD

ojala les haya gustado, si hay alguna falta de ortografia les pido disculpas...¿puedo descargarme en este espacio? ejem...*se aclara la garganta*

¡¡¡ff desgraciado que no me dejabas subir el oneshot eres un ·$%&/()="·&/$$%(=)!!!

listo ^^, dejen reviews!! (a menos que quieran amanecer muertas muahahhahahaha)

aaaaah, yo y mis pensamientos raros sobre la vida...


End file.
